


Red Room

by d6wnkeiji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d6wnkeiji/pseuds/d6wnkeiji
Summary: my first work don't be too hard on me please xDwarning: slight degradation, bottom Jean, pegging, overstim, blindfold kink and slight bdsm anddd Jean being peggedenjoy haha!
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Original Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, single armin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Red Room

**Author's Note:**

> my first work don't be too hard on me please xD  
> warning: slight degradation, bottom Jean, pegging, overstim, blindfold kink and slight bdsm anddd Jean being pegged
> 
> enjoy haha!

Jean swerved through the crowd finding his way towards Connie’s kitchen. He needed air after dancing and drinking for hours. On his way few girls tried to hit up on him but he paid them no attention and continued his journey. After getting off the crowd he could finally get some fresh air.

“Why’re you here, Jean? I thought you were with Floch getting laid?” Sasha piped, holding snacks in her arms. Jean groaned and aggressively wiped his face. “Huh no, Floch passed out on Connie’s pool.” He replied and pointed towards where the pool is located. “And he said he isn’t a lightweight.” Sasha laughed and patted Jean’s shoulder before exiting the room.

Jean sat on one of the stools while he fished out his phone and cancer stick but then he remembered he forgot to bring his lighter. He angrily threw the cancer stick on the bin. All he wanted just to chill with his cigar before getting back on the drinking and then getting laid.

Speaking of getting laid none of the women inside Connie’s party pique his interest. Why? They were far from his taste. All those women are way too shy for his type, he wanted an outgoing one, a girl that could keep up with his jokes and flirts. A girl that breaks him. Jean’s too fed up breaking girls he wanted someone to break him too.

He sighed and ran his hand on his hair and opened his phone only to see Connie had four missed calls and ten unread messages. However, before he could open the message someone entered the room and had the audacity to insult him. “Staying in the kitchen cause no one wants to fuck you and your micro dick?” Eren stood by the door frame with a sly smirk.

Jean smiled. “For someone who’s desperate enough to get laid and had to use a fleshlight to pacify his needs, you Eren sure has a lot to say.” He retorted with a smirk. Eren on the other hand was about to charge at Jean luckily Armin and Mikasa came in time to restrain him. “Now now Eren you’re starting another fight.” Armin calmed Eren down while patting his back.

“Another fight?” Jean asked, obviously curious about what Armin said. Mikasa sighed and went to get a cup of water for Eren. “Someone had to get Floch off the water before he drowns and that idiot right there started screaming that they should just let Floch drown and die.” Mikasa started and Armin rolled his eyes. 

“Of course, they paid no interest in Eren so when they went to save Floch he punched one of the guys and Mikasa had to save Eren and I’ll have to clean up his mess.” Armin continued. Jean sniggered, Eren was a total war freak and he feels that Eren would never change.

Suddenly, Jean’s phone started to ring getting his attention. “Sorry guys I have to answer this.” He dismissed and went to the nearest bathroom. Jean answered the phone without looking at the caller I.D. 

“Jean Kirschtein speaking.” There was a static on the other line. “YoOooo! Jean wanna get nasty? I found a perfect girl for you.” Connie yelled on the phone that Jean had to pull his phone away from his ear to avoid getting hurt. But he perfectly heard what Connie said. “Where are you now?” Jean asked. “At my balcony, hurry up.” Connie ended the call. Jean exited the bathroom, he wanted to tell Mikasa and the others he’s heading to where Connie was.

However, he practically froze for a second when he saw Mikasa was on Eren’s lap and they were making out while Armin sat across them cancer stick on his lips while he scrolled on his phone. Jean walked to the door and Armin noticed him. Jean nodded his head as a sign that he’s leaving. Smoke left Armin’s nose and he nodded back. 

Jean found himself racing on the stairs looking for Connie’s balcony. He wanted to see the girl since Connie said “perfect girl” that means it’s the one he’s been looking for. At the end of the second floor’s hallway there was an open door which led to the balcony. Jean ran for it and saw Connie, Sasha, Historia, Ymir, Reiner and an unknown girl.

“- break his dick.” Reiner looked up to see Jean and his panting state. “Take a seat, Jean” Historia pointed at the empty seat beside Reiner but his eyes were glued on the girl resting her head on Reiner’s shoulder

“He stares too much, is he okay?” The girl asked, nudging her elbow at Reiner’s ribs. “Yes, he is fine Princess it’s been awhile since we found a perfect girl for him.” Reiner said, with a playful tone. 

“Jean meet Y/n, Y/n meet Jean now you can go and break each other.” Ymir laughed hysterically as Reiner pushed the girl off him. Jean took the advantage to check her out. She only wore a hoodie and sweatpants, nothing fancy like the other girls in the party. Historia stood beside him. “Y/n never wears fancy dresses or anything revealing.” The blonde whispered.

Jean leaned sideward to Historia. “Why?” He asked, Historia crossed her arms and sighed. “She doesn’t wanna look like she always goes around breaking boys’ dicks.” She explained. Ymir then wrapped her arms around Historia. “And Y/n isn’t a party animal like us, she rarely parties and only gets laid when she feels like it.” Ymir continued.

He then looked back at her. Y/n is young, beautiful and wild. Even Though she looked like a total introvert she was the exact opposite of it. “So she feels like it today?” Historia hummed in response and jabbed her elbow on Jean’s ribcage. “Ow that hurt!” He winced.

“Let’s go get a drink.” Y/n flicked her index finger as a sign for Jean to follow her. They started their journey towards the stairs back to the kitchen. “I thought we were going to go get drinks?” Jean asks before they could enter the kitchen. “I only drink beer.” She replied shortly. 

As they entered Jean was expecting to see the trio but only Armin was left there. He was still on the stool lighting his only heaven knows how many cigars he finished. “Yo Y/n, I thought you weren’t coming.” Armin spoke, smoke leaving his mouth. Y/n approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Connie begged because his friend over there needs to get laid.” She pointed at Jean to which Armin’s face contorted with sympathy. “Ahh I see.” Armin replied, as Y/n continued to the fridge and started to rummage. Armin opened his phone and sent Jean a message. 

**Armin: I wish you goodluck, Jean.**

**Huh? Why :Jean**

**Armin: I’ve slept with her once and I must tell you**  
She's a monster. 

**Thanks for the spoiler, i guess :Jean**

Y/n closed the fridge three cans of beer on her hand and she tossed the other two to the other guys with her. “Are you clean?” She turned to Jean and opened her beer. “Totally clean.” Jean answered. “How do you like it raw or not?” Y/n looked at him straight on the eye. Her eyes were enough to make Jean’s knees weak. “I like it raw.” He replied, Armin coughed hitting his chest in the process.

“Sorry I choked but you guys should continue it at the red room because I am extremely uncomfortable.” Armin spoke between his coughs. “You can join us if you want.” Y/n invited Armin to which he crossed his arms imitating an X. “No thanks I’d rather die.” Armin laughed and Y/n rolled her eyes before leaving the kitchen and continued to the red room.

Jean heard the red room for the first time even though he was already practically living in Connie’s house. “How come there’s a red room in Connie’s house?” He asked the girl in front of him. “I had it built because I don’t like bringing people in my home.” She explained and unlocked the dark colored door.

As they entered the room it smelt like vanilla and roses. And everything was literally red, starting from the ceiling to the curtains, bedsheets, walls and the light. It was a very erotic color. Y/n stripped off her clothes leaving her in her white lingerie. She walked over to the drawer next to the bed and picked up a cloth. 

“Jean, inside this room I am in control and do whatever I tell you to.” Y/n said, while she watched Jean nod like a kid. She strutted to him and covered his eyes with the cloth she was holding. “Now take off your clothes and get on your knees.” Y/n whispered in his ears with a very sexy voice.

Blood rushed through Jean’s cheeks. Things were escalating very quick. He was getting excited as he took his clothes one by one. 

Now that he was naked. Jean knelt and Y/n pulled his hair and connected their lips. Her lips moved slowly, sucking on his lips gently. Jean gladly returned the action in the same way. Y/n’s lips were luscious and soft. Jean was getting a little harder. 

Y/n licked his lips and forced her tongue inside his mouth. Swirling her tongue around his, savoring his mouth like a dessert. She placed a hand behind his neck, pulling him near to deepen the kiss. Jean hummed, he needed to catch his breath. Y/n pulled away and smirked.

“Not bad.” She complimented and took her hand of Jean’s before placing his hand on his arm guiding him on the bed. Y/n scanned every part of his body. He was toned and had a great body and a very acceptable length. “Not that hard? What a bad boy. Let me fucking teach you a lesson.” She said, pushing Jean on the bed. 

Y/n sat between his legs and took his length on her hands. Jean grunted feeling her warm hand around him. She started to move her hand slowly and gently. His length was growing between her hand and Y/n loved that feeling. However, she wasn’t turned on enough. The wetness in her core was not enough. She needed to hear Jean moan and reach his climax to make her horny.

She opened her mouth taking him in her mouth. There was no teasing, Y/n sucked his length and played with his tip. Savoring his salty flavor in her mouth. Y/n moaned sending vibrations unto his member. Jean moaned.

She was doing a great job and Jean loved it even though he was becoming a bottom. He needed Y/n to break him. Y/n pulled her mouth away and started to jerk her hand in a fast motion. Precum was now spilling off his tip. “Cum for me, bitch.” Y/n said as Jean arched his back and moaned. 

His cum was now on Y/n’s hand while she licked it. It was now her turn to get her own high. She took her undies off and sat on Jean’s mouth. “I want you to make me cum with that fucking dirty mouth of yours.” Jean learned that Y/n has a degrading kink and she’s taking the lead.

Jean cursed under his breath, his mouth finding her clit. He cursed the blindfold she placed. It was making things hard for him. He was going to take this off and suck her off. Jean harshly took the blindfold and wrapped his hands around her thighs spreading it wider and he licked her.

He sucked her clit and played with it like a lollipop. His eyes travelled to Y/n who was moaning and threw her head back. She grinded her hips to his mouth looking for more friction. Jean twirled his tongue on her clit and sucked it before pulling, leaving a small ‘pop’.

Jean removed his left hand on her thigh, using it to rub her clit. Y/n moaned louder. She was getting more and more wet.

Y/n felt good, Jean was doing a great job rubbing his fingers through her wet cunt and then sucking her. It was sending her to her high but she was getting desperate to cum. Jean entered a finger in her, curling it. Y/n moaned in a high pitched way. Jean fingered her and sucked her.  
Y/n could feel the knot in her stomach which she released her climax and moaned messily and loudly. Jean flipped her over now she was under him. “Fucked me hard as you could.” Y/n was getting desperate. Jean placed his tip on her entrance. Y/n’s eyes bore unto him her gaze was heavy.

She was pressuring Jean to do his best to pleasure her. Jean adjusted himself on her entrance putting it in slowly and gently not wanting to hurt Y/n. Y/n moaned, it was like a music to Jean’s ears. Now that his length was inside her Y/n sat up on his thighs his length was still in her but it sank deeper and Y/n swore her legs went jelly.

She wrapped her arms on his neck and started to move her hips. Y/n loved how Jean filled her up; his cock was perfect for her cunt. Jean groaned as Y/n started to go faster, her moans were on his mouth. Jean watched her enjoy his cock. Y/n shoved her tongue in Jean’s mouth sloppily kissing him. 

“Ahhh, fuck me hard.” And Y/n fell on the mattress. Jean placed his hands on the either sides of her bed and started to thrust in her deep and rough. An ecstatic wave of pleasure hit both their bodies. So esctatic that both of them would want to this whole night.

Jean groaned and grunted as he got faster. Y/n’s eyes turned to the back of her head her moans were getting louder. Jean could feel he was going to cum once again. His thrusts became rougher and sloppier and his groans turned louder.

He pulled out and stroked himself spilling his seeds on the bed mattress. Tiredness filled his body and fell beside Y/n. 

Y/n watched him clearly entertained how low Jean’s stamina is but she isn’t done with her play yet. She got off the bed and opened the closet near the door. There she took cuffs, gag ball, strapon, vibrator and a box of tissue

A wicked smirk painted her lips as she cuffed a passed out Jean on the headboard. 

Jean woke up feeling an intense vibration on his cock. He was tired and not down for another round but the pleasure he was getting was really good. He moaned and he saw Y/n adjusting the strapon on her waist. Jean’s eyes widened. However, he was near reaching his third high.

He tried to pull his hand and take the vibrator off only to realize he was cuffed. Jean arched his back as he moaned loudly. Y/n smiled and turned off the vibrator. “Finally, you’re awake it’s your time to be pegged by me.” She pulled Jean’s hair and kissed him before placing the gag ball on his mouth.

Jean tried to stop her but it was too late Y/n brought his thigh on hers and squeezed a lube on the strapon. She didn’t give Jean a head start and pushed the artificial dick in his ass. It was a new feeling for Jean. 

It hurt a lot for Jean. But his screams were muffled by the gag ball. Now he understood why Armin called her a monster. Y/n caressed his thigh shushing him. “Relax your body and it will stop hurting.” Y/n’s soft voice soothed him. He relaxed his muscles and was still uncomfortable by how full his ass was.

Y/n let him adjust for a few minutes before moving her hips. Jean was still hurt but he managed to disregard the pain. Soon he was starting to feel good. Y/n was gentle and obviously teasing him.

She took his rock hard member and started to jerk it off while she thrusted in him. Suddenly, Jean’s body shook and he moaned through the gag ball. Y/n knew she hit the spot. “Hello prostate.” She smiled and started to get hard on Jean.

Jean was now loving his current situation. His ass being fucked and his cick being jerked off. It was too much pleasure and he liked it. The was the pleasure runs through his whole body was driving him crazy. 

He moaned and moaned and Y/n goes deeper and deeper. Jean was now feeling a tingling feeling on his ass and his cock. 

He was near. Y/n felt it too and started to go rougher. After a few more thrust Jean came his eyes rolled back and he moaned through the gag ball.

Jean’s tied body collapsed on the bed his chest going up and down. His eyes were now droopy.

“Oi Jean, who said we were done?”


End file.
